Shadow Mario VS Dark Link
DESCRIPTION There are many dark, evil copies of characters during gaming. But, these 2 are probably the most notable of all the dark copies in Nintendo. SHADOW MARIO Wiz: This guy is the dark watery copy of Mario. Boomstick: Watery? At least he didn't come from the sewers like Mario. What? It's true! Wiz: Anyway, Shadow Mario uses his Magical Paint Brush to spawn monsters. There's the small enemies that make cat noises as they tackle you. Boomstick: CATS?!?!?! I LOVE CATS!!! Oh yeah, backstory, got it. Shadow Mario covered Isle Delfino in tons of goop, which got Mario thrown in jail. Wiz: Shadow Mario's true identity was Bowser Jr., who will not be allowed in this fight, and he wanted to get rid of Mario. Boomstick: Almost succeeded too! Wiz: Shadow Mario can also make goo piranha plants, goo anthills that shoot huge balls of goo, giant electric goo manta rays, heck, he can even paint tons of goo around the area that does damage to you. Boomstick: Hell, even as he walks he makes a path of burning goo. Shadow Mario can swap out his goo from normal goo, to burning goo, to electrifyed goo. Wiz: Shadow Mario is nearly immortal, as he can ONLY be hurt by water. If you tackle him, it does automatic damage to you. Even after you take him down with water, he has a healing factor. He can also teleport! Boomstick: But the thing is, he can only be hurt by PRESSURIZED water. As he can swim in rivers all day long! Wiz: Even if the going gets tough for him, he has a Koopa Water Car that can speed away at near sound speed! And he also has a massive Bowser Bot that shoots homing bullet bills, breaths fire, and is like, maybe 80 feet tall! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT, THAT'S A BIG ONE!!! Wiz: But, one of the most notable and probably strongest tweaks to the Magical Paint Brush is that Bowser Jr. states that "whenever I draw with this, all my wishes come true!". Meaning, there's virtually no limit to what he can create. He can even manipulate water itself when not pressurized and levitate! Boomstick: DOES HE HAVE ANY WEAKNESSES?!?!?! Wiz: ONLY pressurized water. Even after that he can heal and teleport. Boomstick: HOW DID MARIO BEAT THIS GUY?!?!?! Shadow Mario: *Stares at Mario* DARK LINK Wiz: This guy is pure manifestation of Link's evil. Boomstick: There is no ''backstory to this guy! How?! Wiz: Well, he is basically just Link's evil. That's all. Boomstick: Then I guess STRAIGHT into his abilities! Dark Link has the Dark Master Sword & Dark Hylian Shield as his main weapons! They have the same strength features as the actual Master Sword & Hylian Shield as well! Wiz: Plus, Dark Link feeds off of evil. The more evil you are, the stronger he is. Boomstick: DAMN!!! THAT'S LIMITLESS AGAINST SOMEONE LIKE GANONDORK!!! Wiz: Uhhhh. Ganondorf, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Anyway, Dark Link also has bombs, a Bow & Arrows, the Hookshot, and a Boomerang. And he can even use Dark Din's Fire, which is basically Din's Fire, but dark. Boomstick: Dark Link can also create copies of himself, going up to 50 copies! Hell, he can even disappear into mirrors, and water after being hit! Wiz: Dark Link also has quick reactions, as he can jump onto Link's sword itself! Boomstick: THIS GUY IS CRAZY-STRONG!!! Dark Link: '*Stares at Link*' PRE-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are ''set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATLLLLLLLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! WATER TEMPLE ------------------- Shadow Mario walked into a pure white room. He was looking for Mario, but couldn't find out where he went. As he walked up to the tree, Dark Link had emerged from the ground. They both laughed at the other, then realized they were laughing at one another. This enraged them both and they got in a fighting stance and pulled out their main weapons. FIGHT! Dark Link made the first move, dashing at Shadow Mario and slashing with the Dark Master Sword. Shadow Mario simply stood there then painted a blue M on the ground. Dark Link stepped on it, electricutting him, causing him to fall right through the water. He then came back and found a massive anthill made of goo, spewing up massive goo balls. Dark Link blocked them, and they pushed him back a little, right into fire goo, causing him to fall back through the water. Dark Link came back and readied Dark Din's Fire. Dark Link ran at Shadow Mario, then began slashing, but accidentally touched Shadow Mario, knocking Dark Link down. He got right back up and used Dark Din's Fire, which hit Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario still simply stood. Dark Link then made 50 copies of himself. Shadow Mario didn't want to waste time. The water below him began warping, then split apart and Shadow Mario levitated over the hole as the massive Bowser Bot came out. It then blew fire into the massive group of Dark Links. Tons of bullet bills hit them all, destroying all the clones. Dark Link got hit by a few bullet bills then fell to the ground and exploded into darkness. K.O.!! RESULTS Boomstick: Well, that was a complete stomp. Wiz: Well, think about it. Immortal VS Mortal. Dark Link can be killed, while Shadow Mario really can't. Boomstick: Shadow Mario is basically unstoppable. As his only weakness still wasn't enough to put him down. Wiz: Shadow Mario was also DEFINITELY faster. As in the Stealing F.L.U.D.D. scenes in Super Mario Sunshine clearly shows he can reach super sonic levels, he appears as a blur! While Dark Link may be stronger, EVERYTHING else went to Shadow Mario. He probably didn't even need the Bowser Bot! Boomstick: In the end, Dark Link was overshadowed. Wiz: The winner is Shadow Mario. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Magic vs Sword" themed fights